


Could you help me?

by Whom_you_ask



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Cuddles, Cute, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whom_you_ask/pseuds/Whom_you_ask
Summary: Alexander is too short for his own good. Good thing he has a boyfriend who can help him daily.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Could you help me?

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to be doing my 2nd Jamilton fanfic!

It really sucks when you can't reach the fucking bowls and plates when you're cooking. All I wanted to do was not have to embarrass myself in front of my boyfriend while FINALLY getting the chance to cook dinner for him. Jefferson always insists on making dinner for me. Apparently, he thinks that I'll burn the entire house down. Now I'm getting a stepping stool so I could grab them from the cabinets. From behind me, I could feel his cocky eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I reached up to grab the two bowls for the pasta I made. 

"Need help, sweetheart?" Jefferson picked me up from the stool as I held a deadpanned face. He then picked up the stool and placed it on the other side of the counter. 

"I want to be a good boyfriend and make dinner for you for once!" I complained as I turned off the burner. 

"Yeah, but you do seem to be in need of help over here, and I don't really mind, Lexi," Thomas snaked his hands around my waist right before I could grab the pot and pour the water down the drain.

I leaned into his touch and sighed. It makes me frustrated that I can't reach for the fucking cabinets. My shortness is always something that I get picked on for. A lot of the times it's just my friends joking around about it and looking down at me to then stare intensely. It always ends with me flipping them off and turning away. Thomas does this sometimes, but after seeing how I get mad, he gives me a big hug and kisses. I hug him back always.

He then takes my hands away from the pot and takes the lead. His hair bouncing up and down as he walks around the kitchen. I cross my arms and take a seat while he pours the water into another bowl to save for later. We always wait for the water to cool off and pour it to the plants around our house.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” I said while putting my arms on the counter. My head rested on my arms.

“I really like taking care of you, Lexi,” Thomas used the wooden spoon we had to put some in the bowls.

It’s not that I don’t like being cared for. Thomas doing this makes me feel nice because I never really got cared for when I was a child. A warm feeling in my stomach always resonates there later on. 

I grumbled a bit and waited for a bowl of pasta in front of me. Even if he heard me grumbling, he didn’t acknowledge it at all. He does that sometimes when I insult him under my breath. When we’re in bed, he turns to me and asks why I said those things. The end result is just be apologizing and cuddling up to him.

Thomas turned to me with two bowls of pasta in his hands. The steam is still emitting from them. I smile a bit since he really loves pasta. That’s one reason why I wanted to cook tonight. I wanted to let him know that I love him. Which is through pasta. 

He set the bowls down and gave me a fork. We both looked at each other and smiled. Thomas dug into his food immediately and started chewing to himself. A satisfied smile stuck to his face. It made me happy to know that he likes the pasta. 

I sighed and poked at my food. I’m still a little salty that I couldn’t fully make dinner. It sucks I’m so short. Even when I’m working, I either get a stool or ask someone for help when getting something on a shelf. Not many people mind doing it, but I swear I think I see them snicker behind my back.

My hunger dissipated and I pushed the bowl of pasta away. Thomas seemed to notice and cocked his head to the side. I sighed at looked at him with a look that he knows too well. I pull this look when I’m feeling down and I want to be with my boyfriend. 

We usually end up in bed together. Both of us snuggle up tight together. He gives me cuddles and kisses. Sometimes it leads to more and I wake up feeling all sore, but my mind is taken off with whatever was stressing me out.

Thomas already finished his bowl. He looked at me and stood up. He took my fork and rolled up a thing of spaghetti. 

“You got to eat at least a little bit,” he held the roll of pasta in front of my mouth.

I obeyed him and opened my mouth. He’s always right because I knew I’m going to be a little hungry later. A lot of the times I stay up reading and writing. I chewed the spaghetti and swallowed. Thomas gave me a smile and put the fork back in the bowl. Then he took his empty bowl and mine to the sink. We’ll wash them tomorrow.

“Cuddles?” I asked, standing up from my seat and hugging Thomas from behind.

“Cuddles,” Thomas said picking me up bridal style. 

He carried me up the stairs to our bedroom. On the way up, he gave me little kisses on the forehead. It made me giggle and he continued doing it to make me giggle. 

“I love hearing you laugh,” Thomas opened the door with his elbow.

“And I love when you dominate me in bed,” I said with cheeky grin. Thomas rolled his eyes at me and got out of his pants.

I usually slept with boxers and a tank top. Sometimes I would sleep with only my boxers, but that’s on summer days. On the other hand, Thomas sleeps with only his boxers. It makes me feel nice and content being cuddled up to him. Then I get to rest my head on his muscular chest.

We both got under the covers and cuddled up to each other. One of his arms was a bit of a pillow for me to lay on, and his other arm wrapped around my waist. My left arm wrapped around his waist. My other arm lay idle on his chest. 

I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It felt nice and calming. Then I slowly closed my eyes. 

“Goodnight, Lexi,” Thomas kisses me on the forehead. I replied by giving a little peck on his neck.

“You know how that makes me feel, Alexander,” his voice took a turn and I opened my eyes immediately.

“Too late for sex, maybe tomorrow” I whined. This earned a chuckle from Thomas and he pat my head.

“Okay,” he said and I started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
